All My Fault
by PsychoPyro
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are forced to suffer the dire consequences after a mission gone wrong. Fear ignites when the unthinkable befalls Deidara, leaving Sasori a helpless mess, unable to save his now vulnerable partner. SasoDei, oneshot.


A/N: This fic contains rape, so please don't read if it will make you uncomfortable. I hope you enjoy!

I never should have been so careless. How could I have been so careless? This was all my fault. All my fault.

A loud cry of agony brings me back from my dazed thoughts. I look over at my partner. At what these sick men are doing to my partner. My lover. My everything.

Another cry. And another. I watch in helpless horror as they continue to rip him apart. The beatings aren't enough for them; no, they want more. Too much. They want too much.

I watch powerlessly as they begin to strip him. Watch as he begs them to stop, to show mercy. This wasn't right. Not even an Akatsuki member would ever stoop this low, to this level of disgusting.

I hear screaming, demanding them to stop, death threats being spat, promises of ripping these vile men to shreds if they dare lay a hand on my partner.

The fierce screams echo throughout the cell. Were those panic stricken screams mine? Was I screaming? I didn't know. I didn't know anything anymore. All my clouded mind could focus on was the men and my partner.

My partner that they had just finished ripping the clothes off of, leaving his bruised and beaten body for all to see. The men that had laughed at my threats were now snickering sinisterly as they flipped my partner onto his stomach, their filthy hands running over his bare skin. Bare skin I was only allowed to touch.

My partner begs once more, but is quickly silenced by a harsh punch aimed at the back of his head. A dry sob is heard, no doubt having left my vulnerable partner's throat.

I watch impotently as one of the nameless men positions himself behind my partner, readying himself for a sin he'll never be able to reconcile, a peace of mind that will forever be shattered.

An agonized scream leaves my partner, the sound full of fear and pain. I continue to sit uselessly, having no option but to watch as my partner is raped and used for all he has.

His body shakes, a pained cry leaving him after every brutal thrust into his heat. I can't bear to watch my lover be violated, but I can't tear my eyes from the disgusting scene either.

I vow to make these men pay for the agony they've caused my partner; vicious ways of brutally maiming them before I land the final blow instantaneously filter through my mind. I will make these bastards pay.

Another soul shattering scream, another heart wrenching sob.

Another moan of pure ecstasy from the man brutalizing the only person I care for.

The man comes with a loud groan, fisting my partner's hair in a painful vice to keep him still as he rides out his orgasm.

The monster laughs as he roughly pulls out, quickly readjusting his clothing to its previous state. But it's not over yet.

They begin to take turns, each time more brutal than the last. My partner no longer makes noise; his throat rubbed raw from his earlier begging of mercy. Mercy that he did not receive.

The chakra depleting chains binding my body still refuse to release me from their grip, forbidding me from saving the only person I've grown to love.

Why did this have to happen to us? Why did this have to happen to him? I know we're S-class criminals, but no one deserves this. No one.

Finally the men have all finished, having had their turn with my lover. They stand and brush themselves off, not caring for the mess they've left behind.

My heart throbs when I hear my lover whimper my name. A whimper that earns my partner a cruel kick to his already abused rear. A yelp rings through the cell. I flinch at the noise.

They exit the cell with promises of their return once they feel the need to, "Fuck the whore again."

I spit and shout all the curse words I'd learned from Hidan at the disgusting bastards as they left, for it's all I had in my power to do.

Silence envelops the cell after the heavy, metal door scrapes its crude melody against the concrete floor.

He remains motionless, the only movement is the minute shivers that wrack his abused body. His skin is molted at least five different shades, blood and semen trail down his inner thigh.

He curls his legs beneath his bottom in a pathetic attempt at protecting himself. I feel a stab of guilt when I realize that his feeble attempt is more protection than I myself can offer; the person he views as an invincible being, who's suppose to be able to save him from anything, can only sit and watch as he suffers.

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry. This is my fault, all my fault. I should have been able to protect you." I whisper quietly, brokenly.

I've never wanted anything more in the world than to be able to close the distance between us. To be able to hold him and stroke his hair gently as I whisper in his ear that everything will be okay, that this will never happen to him ever again. But I can't.

He struggles to turn his head toward me from its face-down position. His hair is a tangled, bloodied mess that hides most of his angelic face.

My heart nearly shatters as I see him beam a reassuring smile at me. I can tell it's a forced and painful feat for him. My suspicions are confirmed as I see hot tears roll down his bruised and dirtied cheeks, tears he tried so hard to suppress. All the while, the smile never leaving his countenance.

"I-I'm go-going to be okay, Danna. We-we're going to be okay, y-yeah?"

He drags his body as close to mine as the chains binding him allow, and I do the same. We're only separated by a couple of feet, but it's never felt like more of a distance.

I begin to whisper sweet nothings in an attempt to calm him down, even the slightest bit. I talk about pointless things in hopes of distracting him from the obvious pain he's suffering through.

It seems to calm him slightly. I watch him relax, his body only twitching from the occasional sob wracking his beaten frame.

I tell him that I'll find away for us to escape. I tell him how much I love him, for I fear that my promises of safety are empty. If this is the last time we're able to be with one another, I want to ensure that the only person I've ever truly loved knows that I care for him more than anything.

More than my collection of puppets. More than time. More than immortality, for if he was not with me, there'd be no point in existing.

Exhaustion soon takes over the young blond, his gorgeous blue eyes that I love so much slipping closed. His breathing evens out and I could have sworn he was at peace; that'd he'd never experienced the horrors that were forced upon him not so long ago.

The state of his undress and the deep bruises and gashes littering his lightly tanned skin soon force me to abandon my wistful thinking.

"I love you, Deidara."

Those four murmured words hold more meaning than all the words I've ever spoken through my years combined.

Four words never felt so true.

Four words that may be my very last, as I hear footsteps making their way toward our cell door once more...

This was my first try at a fic, so I'm hoping to have done a decent job. I intended for it to be sort of vague, and I also seem to have a thing for repetition... What do you think? Reviews are always lovely my dears, if you have the time, of course :)


End file.
